Uryu Ishida
'Uryu Ishida '''is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is also a college student at Karakura University and is a good friend and friendly rival to Ichigo Kurosaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Uryu Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender built. He has straight, chin-length raven-coloured hair with his frames on the right-side of his face, and the rest behind his left ear, due to his glasses, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. Uryu wears a white, long-sleeved and waist-length jacket, with a grey tank-top underneath, and matching white pants. He also wears a pair of white shoes with gray soles. During his time at college, he wears the standard college uniform along with a tie. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons the white Quincy clothes, with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a Quincy mantle. Personality Uryu is generally quite and solitary, but ties harder to act cool when other people are around. Uryu is a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura College, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryu does not mind stiching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexcpected changes. Uryu has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. He also has a tendancy to say things melodramatically and has proven to be gullible at times. Uryu operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly and has a tendency to not use leather force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Reishi Manipulation - As a Quincy, he primarly absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has a easier time collecting this energy in enviornments with higher connections of Reishi such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryu commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Ginto. **Hirenkyaku Expert - Uryu is a expert at Hirenkyaku, as shown during his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was amazed by Uryu's growth in the technique, despite the technique being so advanced that it requires high-level Quincy to use it more proficiently. **Ransotengai (''Heavenly Wind Puppet Suit) - A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in case of paralysis. *Master Archer - When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and percision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryu Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of his growth. He has great precision and accuracy, that he is able to kill Hollows with one arrow. **Path Control - When Uryu fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, he was able to curve his arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Uryu can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far, he has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method. **Negation of Attacks - Uryu can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. *Ginto Expert - He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kido; Uryu can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. *Excellent Intellect and Athleticism - Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryu is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryu can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. **Multilingualism - He possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Uryu told Yammy upon his defeat, "Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches. He is seen reading a German book. *Expert Swordsman - Uryu is a proficient swordsman using Seele Schnider, despite his masterful archery skills with Ginrei Kojaku. During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryu uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While perfering to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryu is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. *Spiritual Awareness - As a Quincy, Uryu can sense Hollows at a significant distance and even see spirits. *High Spiritual Power - Uryu has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryu's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue in color. Spirit Weapon *Ginrei Kojaku (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak) - By using his new Quincy Cross (which resembles a pentacle, and a variation of his original bow) after regaining his Qunicy powers, Uryu can gather Reishi particles and form his spiritual bow, which is in the shape of a spider's web. **Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrows) - Uryu can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. Uryu can fire up to 1200 shots consecutivley. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki compares to "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. ***Arrow Ricochet ***Licht Regen (Rain of Light) - Uryu first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryu's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then fires a volley of arrows at a single target. **Reishi Shield - Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryu is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Equipment *Arrancar Bait *Quincy Cross *Hollow Bait *Seele Schneider List of Moves and Techniques *Arrow Blast *Arrow Rain *Gret Sprenger *Gritz *Heilig Pfeil *Heizen *Licht Regen *Quincy's Arrow *Seele Schneider *Sprenger *Trap Arrows *Wolke Relationships Family *Ryuken Ishida (Father) *Soken Ishida (Grandfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend and friendly rival) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue (Close friend and classmate) *Yasutora Sado (Close friend and classmate) *Renji Abarai *Kon *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Ganju Shiba *Kukaku Shiba *Hanataro Yamada *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Momo Hinamori *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (to a degree) *Nemu Kurotsuchi Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Friendly Rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Sternritter *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Szayelapporo Granz *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga **Yoshi *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Taikon *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima *Oko Yushima *Reigai Quotes *''Uryu Ishida! A Quincy!'' *''You shall bare witness to my power!'' * (to Ichigo Kurosaki) - * (to Mayuri Kurotsuchi) - I swear by the honor of the Quincy... I'll kill you!! * (to Ulquiorra Cifer regarding Uryu being calm-headed) - I am calm. That's why I am ready to do battle with you! * (to Avon) - Trivia * See Also *Uryu Ishida/Image Gallery *Uryu Ishida/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Quincies Category:Ishida Family Category:Karakura College Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance